Dark Ties
by XxArashixX
Summary: Arashi Mori is a Konoha jounin with no memory of his past,Akatsuki is spotted near Konoha,but just what do they want with him. Sucky Summary, the story is better.READ! ACTION!DRAMA!ROMANCE! *In later chapters*
1. A New Mission

I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Duh! First fanfic so try and be nice.

The Fic takes place during the shippuuden part in the Naruto World.

* * *

"Arashi! Run, run as far away from here as you can!"Arashi ran as fast as his legs would let him, all around him there was chaos. His village had been attacked by an army of demons, and now he was trying desperately to escape the same fate the villagers had met. Arashi ran aimlessly through the streets, running past dead bodies and blood thirsty demons.

"_I'm almost there_" he thought, as the forest that led out of the village was coming into view. Arashi moved even faster to reach safety, and just as he was about to pass the village gates, a demon appeared in front of him. The boy stopped dead in his tracks and was too afraid to move.

"No, please don't" The boy managed to choke out. The demon stood in front of Arashi, it slowly raised its razor sharp claws above its head and brought them down on the young boy.

"NO!!" Arashi screamed, as he quickly sat up in his bed, it had been another nightmare, a usual in the jounin's life but something that never ceased to haunt him. Arashi sighed and reluctantly got out of bed; he pulled on his ninja gear and walked out of his apartment door and into the busy streets of Konoha. The jounin walked through the happy crowd of villagers, lost in thought.

"_What do these dreams mean_" he thought "_And why can't I remember anything". _Arashi had no memory of his past. All he knew was that he ended up unconscious outside of Konoha's gates when he was seven. That was ten years ago, now he was a leaf village jounin and an exceptional one at that. He had made Konoha his home, and even though he had started a new life here, unraveling his lost past was his life's goal. Arashi was suddenly snapped out of thought by a strong sensation in his body, he sensed the presence of a demon, and it was coming right towards him.

"Naruto" he thought. Ever since Arashi was young he had the ability to sense a person's presence, even if they were hidden like Naruto's demon spirit. He could also sense how people were linked, like sibling or family bonds. The feeling grew stronger as the fox ninja got closer.

"Hey Arashi, hold up!" the yellow haired ninja called. Arashi turned around to see that Naruto and Sakura were headed towards him.

"What is it?"Arashi asked when they had finally caught up to him; Sakura looked at the gray haired jounin. "Well" She started "Master Tsunade has a mission for us, and since Kakashi sensei is of on his own mission we thought that maybe"

"Maybe might come along with us!" Naruto interrupted "It's a three man squad A-rank mission and I really want to do it, please Arashi! We need you!" Naruto begged. Arashi looked at the two ninja but said nothing. After a moments silence Arashi decided to speak.

"I suppose I'll go"

"Alright!" Naruto exclaimed and jumped in the air "Let's go!" and with that the orange ninja ran towards the village gates.

"Don't worry Arashi sensei" Sakura started "We have the mission scroll already so I'll explain our mission on the way" Arashi watched as the pink haired ninja ran after her hyperactive team mate.

"_I wonder what our mission is_" he thought and began following his new squad.

* * *

**That's the first chapter of my story, I know it's short but my next chapters will be longer. R&R. No Flames Damn It! **


	2. The Enemy

Here's my new chapter. Again, my first story so bear with me.

Arashi:Why did you make your first chapter so short?

Me:Because I didnt have that many ideas at the time

Arashi:(Sighs) My creator is retarded, I mean a poetry writing football player writing fanfiction, it dosen't get much dumber that that.

Me:(Rushes Arashi and tackles him to the ground) Enjoy people.

* * *

"So that's our mission" Arashi stated as he and his squad jumped from tree to tree. Sakura had explained that Team Arashi's mission was to track down an Anbu Black Ops unit that had gone missing over a week ago. The Black Ops unit had been pursuing an Akatsuki member who had been spotted near Konoha.

"So all we do is find the missing ninja right?" Arashi asked.

"That's the plan, after that we wait for another squad to catch up and we search for the Akatsuki."Sakura replied. It had been six hours since Team Arashi had departed from Konoha and their search so far had been unsuccessful. Arashi suddenly stopped and both his team mates turned to look at him.

"It's getting dark and we've been searching non-stop since we left the village, so we should set up camp and rest" "REST!"Naruto exclaimed "We can't rest,we have to find that Akatsuki bastard before"

"That's enough Naruto" Arashi calmly interrupted "Part of our mission is to find our missing comrades and wait for back up, so calm down and rest, you'll need your strength." Naruto sat down with his arms crossed and a frown on his face feeling defeated.

"Sakura, Naruto, you two set up camp, I'll be back in a bit" Arashi ordered. The shinobi preformed a few quick hand signs and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto quietly mumbled under his breath as he watched Arashi vanish into thin air.

"Stop being so immature" Sakura started "Do what our squad leader says and help me build a fire" Naruto didn't move.

"NOW!" She screamed as she punched him over the head.

**(With Arashi)**

Arashi appeared at the top of a large tree that towered over the whole forest; he closed his eyes and focused his senses. He scanned the forest below him but couldn't find anything that might be a threat. He could feel every single animal and plant in the forest, no matter how small; he could easily detect them with his ability.

"It seems like we'll be safe tonight" Arashi thought. Just as the gray haired ninja was about to stop his search and return to the camp sight, he picked up the presence of a powerful being. Arashi opened his eyes, preformed the same hand signs as before and teleported to where the mystery ninja was.

**(With naruto)**

Naruto ran through the forest, looking for fire wood "_Sakura get's so scary sometimes"_ he thought as he picked up a few pieces of wood. Naruto was about to head back to the camp when he heard a twig snap behind him, he quickly took out a kunai from his pouch and turned around.

"Who's there!" he yelled, there was no response, he was about to put away his weapon when someone suddenly grabbed him from behind.

"Let me…" the mystery person put their hand over Naruto's mouth before he could protest. "Shut up Naruto, it's me" he heard in a whisper, the fox shinobi turned around to see Sakura looking right at him.

"Be quiet Naruto" Sakura started "I saw Itachi, we have to get out of here and go" just as she was about to finish her sentence Itachi Uchiha appeared behind the two younger ninja.

"Where is Arashi" he demanded in a calm tone. Naruto looked at Itachi and glared, the Akatsuki noticed this and looked Naruto in the eyes with his Mangekyo Sharingan active and paralyzed the orange ninja. He then turned to Sakura and looked at the pink haired kunoichi.

"Where is Arashi" he demanded again. Sakura looked at the older Uchiha "We don't know where he is" she choked out, not being able to do much due to her fear. Arashi closed his eyes and disappeared, Naruto was suddenly able to move again and Sakura sighed in relief that the danger had passed.

"Sakura, we have to go find Arashi Sensei and warn him about Itachi" he said looking at his pink haired team mate. Sakura nodded and they ran through the forest looking for their squad leader.

**(In a clearing outside the forest)**

Arashi appeared behind a bush and he peeked over to see who this mystery ninja was. His eyes widened in shock "_Damn it, not now"_ he thought, it was an Akatsuki ninja. He wore the Akatsuki black robe with red clouds on it, he had gray hair and had a large black sword strapped to his back. Arashi thought about what to do _"Should I fight, or should we flee and avoid a useless battle until back up get's here?"_ Just as the gray haired Shinobi was about to leave, he saw the figure turn to look at him.

"I know your there" he said looking right at Arashi, the leaf jounin stepped out of his hiding place and into the clearing to face his opponent. The stranger had pale blue skin and the face of a shark.

"What do you want from us?" Arashi asked, the Akatsuki reached for his sword and removed it from his back.

"Not much, all I want is that demon fox punk"

"Well you can't have him" Arashi replied in a serious tone.

"We'll see" the swordsman said with a smile and he charged at Arashi with impressive speed. The Akatsuki swung his sword and the blade cut right through the leaf jounin's body, and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Damn it! A shadow clone!" the shark ninja cursed.

"Fire style! Fire ball jutsu!" Arashi yelled from a nearby tree and fired a large fire ball at the Akatsuki. The fireball connected with the swordsman and erupted, burning everything around it. Arashi watched as the flames of his jutsu slowly lifted, revealing no trace of the enemy ninja.

"Damn it! He's gone!" the gray haired jounin cursed, Arashi sighed and relaxed a bit. He closed his eyes and scanned the surrounding area, finding no trace of the Akatsuki anywhere in the forest. The jounin returned his senses to normal and began walking back to his team mates.

**(With the Akatsuki)**

"So, how did it go Kisame" the mentioned shinobi sat down on a boulder and faced his ally. "Just as planned Itachi, he's a strong one, and his ability to sense a presence is amazing."

Itachi looked at Kisame and smiled "Perfect" he said, and with that both rouge ninja disappeared.

* * *

What do you think? Review and tell me!! TELL ME OR I"LL KILL OFF NARUTOokay maybe not Naruto, but i'll do something you just watch. So Review.

Naruto:I wanna see you try you emo jock.

Me:(Glares at Naruto) Arashi! Get him!

Arashi: Umm...how bout not.

Me:Why does everyone hate the sensetive football player. :(


End file.
